sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:16 ABY
16 ABY doesn't begin until March. The MUSH starts its new year in March (this way all the year pages say "from March 199x until March 199x", etc.) So the Second Battle of Nar Shaddaa occurred in late 15 ABY. --Danik Kreldin 09:27, 8 January 2007 (UTC) * You are incorrect. On the MUSH, +time shows that we are now in 16 ABY, and that started in January of this year. Please do not make any more changes as such to the wiki. I am reverting the pages back. --SW1 Kyle 12:37, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ** And I may be wrong! Apparently the +time function on the game is what is wrong, and the March-to-March set we're using is right... but I'd like to leave it alone until this is confirmed and fixed in-game, since the wiki needs to reflect the game, not vice-versa. --SW1 Kyle 14:34, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ** Right, but Kyle... If the Wiki is right, and the MUSH is wrong, then there's no point in knowingly making the Wiki wrong. That would be silly. The MUSH has to start fixing things as this in a much more proactive and immediate way, even in things as mundane or trivial as this. -- Hawke / Rtufo 15:00, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ** I see what you're saying. Should I revert the changes then to reflect the March-to-March layout and send an @mail to Cypher? --SW1 Kyle 15:59, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ** If you'd like to, sure. If Cypher is who needs to be contacted, then go ahead. If it means anything, I recall that we've never been exactly aligned to the calendar year... we've always been off by a bit. I didn't know it was exactly March - March, but I knew it wasn't January - January. -- Hawke / Rtufo 16:07, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ***If you check NEWS CALENDAR14 or NEWS CALENDAR13, etc, you'll see that at the top it says from March to March. So the MUSH does have the March format, which is why we followed it here. --Danik Kreldin 18:37, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ***For sake of clarification, the calendar being referenced is in SWINFO CALENDAR. And yes, it does denote a year as being from March - March. -- Hawke / Rtufo 20:27, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ****I brought this to Minkar's attention today, apparently there was some attempt to shift is to a January-January format when +time was coded. But she's going to check on that... if she says that's the case, then we'll use this Jan 1st to switch to 16 ABY, but otherwise, I agree that we should stick with March to March. So, we'll see. --SW1 Kyle 21:10, 8 January 2007 (UTC) So what happened with this, was it changed to January? - Rasi. *As far as I know, and what everyone has been using thus far, we're still going with the March to March calendar. --Danik Kreldin 21:09, 25 February 2007 (UTC)